A Blossoms Fell
by chiisai no kuro 'Neko
Summary: "...A blossom fell and very soon. I saw you kissing someone new beneath the moon..."/SasuHina/Mind to Review?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Miss Typo[s]. Abal. Little bit 00C. Gaje.**

**Rate T**

**Pair: SasuHina—slight NaruSaku.**

**Saya sangat-sangat suka dengan suara emas nat king cole. ini terinpirasi dari slah satu lagunya...**

**~Happy reading mina-san~**

* * *

><p>"<em>...<em>_A __blossom __fell __and __very __soon_

_I saw you kissing someone new beneath the moon_

_I thought you love me, you say you love me_

_We planned together to dream forever_

_The dream was ended, for true love died_

_The night a blossom fell and touched two lips that lied... "_

_-A Blossom Fell-_

Sore ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah _café_ kecil yang manis di tikungan dekat jalan raya. Hinata memarkir mobil _Lamborgini__Murcielago_ biru miliknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu mungil di depan sana sambil mengeratkan jaket dan syal berwarna _green__tea._

_Ukh, dingin sekali. _

'Kling.. Kling…' Suara bel mungil terdengar ketika Hinata membuka pintunya. Hal pertama yang terlintas di otak Hinata adalah,café ini sangat manis.

Hinata memesan sebuah _strawberr y__cheese __cake_ imut yang mungil dan secangkir _cappucino_untuk membersihkan kepenatannya.

"Huuuh... Kalau tahu kerjaan Ino sebanyak itu, aku pasti akan menolak. Tapi aku kasihan padanya... Untung saja kerjaan ku sudah selesai." Hinata meniup nafas lega.

_Bagaimana __kabar __Naruto-kun __yaah?_

Mengingat kekasihnya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi suminya. Ya, Naruto adalah tunangan Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

_Mungkin sebaiknya ku kirim pesan padanya saja yah…? _

"_Bagaimana __kabar __Naruto-kun? __Apa __kau __sudah __makan? __Sekarang __ada __dimana?_"

Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak sadar kalau ada seorang pria yang baru saja masuk pintu café tersebut.

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah makan =D. Aku sedang berada di rumah._" Balas Naruto.

Seorang _maid_ berjalan ke arah Hinata dan pria berambut raven berjalan di arah berlawanan dengan maid, di antaranya ada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak sengaja menjulurkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah maid yang tidak sadar akan kaki yang ada di depannya, maid yang tadinya membawa nampan berisi pesanan Hinata tumpah dan mengotori kemeja lengan panjang pemuda tersebut.

"Aargh!" Geram pemuda itu, "Nona! Apa kakimu selalu terjulur ketika sedang duduk?" umpat pria tersebut dengan suara dingin, terlampau dingin kalau menurut Hinata.

_Tapi __hey! __Kan __aku __tidak __sengaja!_ Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"Ma... Maaf, a-aku tidak se-se-sengaja..." Kata Hinata sedikit berbisik. Maid yang menjatuhkan nampan itu memberikan pria raven itu tissue untuk membersihkan kemejanya yang berantakan karena cake favorit Hinata. Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju pada mereka membuat Hinata semakin gugup. "A-ano... A-akan saya ganti..." Seraya mengeluakan lima lembar uang bernominal paling besar diantara semua uang.

'_Aargh! T__idak __adakah __hari __yang __lebih __buruk __dari __hari __ini! __Sial!__'_ umpat nya.

Karena tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian, si pemuda langsung berjalan keras ke arah pintu dan segera mengemudikan _ferrari_merah nya keluar dari parkiran.

Tidak ketinggalan juga si mungil Hinata yang berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar dan melesatkan _lamborgini_ mewahnya. Semua orang yang melihat hal itu terdian lau kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. "Uukh, tadi memalukan sekali. Sudah lah... Aku frustasi memikirkan hal itu! Sudah malam... aku takut Tou-san marah. Tapi mungkin aku akan ke taman bunga tengah kota saja ahh..."

Sampai di taman Hinata turun dan ia melihat banyak sekali bunga yang kering dan pohon besar yang daun-daunnya sedang berguguran.

_Cantik __sekali __taman __ini __di __waktu __musim __gugur!_

Malam ini bulan purnama. Sambil berjalan menikmati pemandangan daun yang berguguran dengan anggun. Lampu-lampu di taman berwarna oranye kekuningan menambah kesan romantis. Tak heran banyak pasangan di sini sedang bermesraan.

_Andai __ada __Naruto-kun __disini... _kata Hinata bergumam sambil memerhatikan pasangan-pasangan.

_Waaah, __disana __ada __orang __yang __rambutnya __mirip __dengan __Naruto-kun. __Hihihi, __dia __sedang __menciumi __leher __seorang __wanita __berambut __pink, __rambutnya __indah..._ batin Hinata. _Waah, __tampaknya __semakin __panas, __lebih __baik __aku __memperhatikan __yang __lain._Sekilas ia melihat pemuda yang mirip Naruto lagi dan... DEG!

Wajah Hinata memucat... Sangat putih, tiba-tiba dengan tak sadar. Tumpah air matanya. Apa yang dikatakannya bahwa orang itu mirip Naruto tidak salah. Tapi itu sepenuhnya benar! Yang sedang berciuman panas di seberang sana adalah Naruto dan wanita di pelukannya tidak dikenal Hinata.

.

'_A __blossom __fell __and __very __soon__'_

'_I __saw __you __kissing __someone __new __beneath __the __moon__'_

.

Naruto sadar sedang diperhatikan berniat marah, tapi niatnya menciut begitu tau siapa yang mempehatikannya. "Hi-hinata... Hinata... HINATA! Aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Hinata yang bergetar hebat dengan air mata deras yang mengalir dari ujung matanya, hanya bisa berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju mobilnya, tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang sibuk mengejarnya.

Diambilnya kasar kunci mobilnya dari kantung jaketnya.

_BRUKK..._

Karena tidak sadar akan jalannya ia menabrak pria raven tadi sore. "go-gom–gomen... Hiks.. Hiks... Hikss..." Isak Hinata begitu menyadari siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Kau... Yang tadi sore, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya sang raven, "namaku Sasuke." Pandangan Hinata mengabur karena air mata, kelalanya sangat sakit, seperti terbenturkan ke batu besar. Hinata yang tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi jatuh diatas Sasuke. Hinata pingsan, Naruto yang melihat hal itu membentak Sasuke, "hey! Kau! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hinata ku!"

"Hinata? Apa...! Hey! Dobe! Kau kira aku buta! Dia menangis dan berusaha menghindari mu!" Jawab Sasuke. Naruto terdiam, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hinata di pelukannya.

_Ringan__sekali.__Kukira__berat._ Sasuke mulai meraba kantung Hinata untuk menemukan dompetnya.

"Hmm... Nama Hyuuga Hinata, Alamat mansion hyuuga, Tokyo Timur. Hmm, tak jauh dari mansionku." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah manis Hinata dengan mata sembab akibat menangis tadi. Dan... badannya masih bergetar. Sasuke menggendong Hinata masuk ke_ferrari_merahnya.

.

Hinata mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan mulai menggeliat ke segala arah, lalu menangkap jelas siluet tekuk badan laki-laki di depannya, tepat sedang merebahkan kepalanya pada kasur yang ia tiduri sekarang.

_Or-orang yang waktu itu? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku? Tunggu, tunggu! Terakhir aku ingat, aku melihat Naruto-kun bersama seorang gadis. Lalu aku menubruk seseorang ketika melarikan diri dan—Maksudnya dia yang membawaku ke sini?_

Terpandang jelas dari wajahnya rasa bingung dari ribuan pertanyaan yang terbentur di otaknya.

_Srek..._

"Hinata-sama," tak berapa lama seseorang _maid_ muncul di ambang pintu. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya." Balas Hinata seraya memijit dahinya, merasakan hangat yang menyebar di kepalanya.

_Maid_ itu kemudian masuk setelah diberikan 'izin' oleh sang majikan, "aku membawakan teh kesukaan Anda." Ia lalu memindahkan secangkir teh pada meja. "Pemuda ini sedari kemarin menunggu Anda setelah mengantarkan Hinata-sama kemari, sebaiknya Anda mengucapkan terima kasih padanya jikalau pemuda ini sudah bangun..."

_Wajahnya __saja __yang __bengis, __ternyata __sikapnya __begitu __simpatik __sekali.. __Hihihi.. _Cekikikan kecil timbul tiba-tiba dari bibir Hinata. Sesaat tanpa sadar, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut raven sang pemuda. "Arigatou..." bisiknya kecil.

_Tep!_

Tangan pemuda raven itu dalam hitungan detik mendekap tangan Hinata yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. "Sama-sama..." Ia lalu membuka matanya dan melihat tampang terkejut yang aneh dari lawan bicaranya.

_Wajahnya aneh sekali..._

"A-argh, ka-kalau sudah bangun ke-kenapa ta-tak bilang?" Dengan lekuk wajah aneh berserta rona merah yang menyelubungi tiap inchi wajah putihnya, Hinata berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya selagi berbicara. "A-aku jadi terkejut."

_Wanita aneh..._

Pemuda itu memutarkan pupil matanya ke arah jam tangan hitam legam yang bertengger pada lengannya. "Oh, ya... Aku harus pergi sekarang, jika kau sudah sembuh jangan lupa hajar cowok sialan itu..." Ia pergi, meninggalkan Hinata dengan tanda tanya besar.

_Juga bodoh..._

Secangkir teh hangat masih tergeletak di sebelahnya, hawa panas menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Hinata terdiam di pojok ruangan, tepatnya di tempat tidurnya, kemungkinan demam kini 50% menyerang tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sekarang terpaku menahan segala rasa aneh dalam pikirannya... Segera ia ambil teh panas itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Sang pemuda raven itu mengintip sejenak apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita tersebut, _dasar __gila..._

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
